Mistletoe in Oto
by MelloDramatic
Summary: Sayomi is used to the usual insanity in Otogakure, but what happens when Orochimaru gets a bit out of hand with holiday decorations? KimimaroxOC, slight AU.


_**Disclaimer:**__** I only own Sayomi. All other characters belong to the magnificent Masashi Kishimoto. **_

Christmas in Otogakure; who knows what could happen! Of course, for Orochi no Sayomi, nothing really came as a surprise anymore. She was the infamous daughter of the great snake sannin himself and was quite used to the madness that would usually erupt spontaneously in the underground village. Though it did catch her a bit off guard on that Christmas day. Off to his usual mischief, Orochimaru had hung up mistletoe in virtually every doorway.

_Dammit… _The young woman thought as she walked cautiously through the halls, _not again…_ She reached up to rip a piece hanging above her down when a cold hand gripped her shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk my little Sayomi. You really shouldn't do that. You'll ruin my fun." She spun so her ice blue eyes met his golden ones.

"I'm tired of slinking around trying to avoid people like Sakon, if you can even call them people! They've been eyeing me for a while now; I'm not taking any chances!" She ripped the cursed plant down and quickly crushed it with her foot. "Besides, last time I got caught in some really… awkward… situations!" Her pale body shuddered at the memory. Kidomaru had far too many hands, and he was far too talented with using them.

"Now, now my dear, don't let one small incident destroy any chances of having fun now. Maybe it'll be better this year." Orochimaru released her. "I want you to replace that mistletoe right away. Understood?"

Sayomi sighed. "Yes, father." She grumbled and went off to search for a new sprig of the damned plant, not noticing the mischievous look in the sannin's eyes.

xxx

Sayomi flipped her black hair over her shoulder as she once again proceeded carefully through the maze of hallways. She peeked around one of the corners and sighed in relief, the coast was clear. Suddenly, in horror, she realized that someone was standing behind her. The poor girl turned to see Sakon standing there with a creepy grin on his feminine face. He pointed up above them; she hesitantly followed his aim and nearly screamed.

Above them was a sprig of the most evil of holiday plants.

Sakon grabbed her shoulders. "You know the rules, Sayomi sama, now shall we?" He leaned into her and pressed his teal colored lips to hers. Sayomi tried to scream, but unfortunately, Sakon only managed to take advantage of her open mouth in ways that are just too horrific to describe. After a moment, she worked up enough strength to firmly knee him in the groin and run. She heard the ear piercing shriek emit from the poor Sound Ninja's mouth as she bolted around the corner.

"Father is SOOO dead," she muttered as she kept running.

After running for Jashin sama only knows how long, she finally managed to stop and breathe a small sigh of relief. The scarred teenager collapsed against the wall to catch her breath. She looked up and groaned. Orochimaru certainly didn't go too lightly this year. She looked around to make sure no one was coming then allowed herself to sit and take a rest. But as fate would have it, a certain young Uchiha came walking down the hall with his cunning mentor. He spotted Sayomi and refused to let an opportunity this good pass. He rushed over, towing Sasuke behind him, and stopped in front of her.

"Well, isn't this fun?" The snake man grinned and nudged the duck ass boy toward his unlucky daughter.

Sasuke glared. "No way. I'm not doing this."

Sayomi was quick to agree. "Never! There's no way in hell I'm kissing Uchiha!"

Orochimaru smirked. "If you don't do it, Sasuke, I won't teach you that new jutsu you've been pestering me about."

Sasuke immediately perked up and pulled Sayomi up to him. "You'd better not resist!" The raven head grabbed her face and brought it to his in a very passionate kiss. Sayomi nearly barfed. Orochimaru laughed.

"That's quite enough." Sasuke quickly pulled away and wiped his mouth off. The girl quickly spit on the floor and smacked the boy standing across from her.

"Try something like that again and I'll rip your lips off!" she snarled. Sasuke quickly backed away and went down the hall. Orochimaru sighed and reluctantly followed.

xxx

The day went on like this for the raven haired girl. She had yet another incident with the dreaded Kidomaru, who once again managed to traumatize her. It seemed that she couldn't catch a break anywhere, as though it were planned by her sinister father. She finally managed to make it back to her room, feeling very violated. Sayomi quickly shut her door and flopped onto her bed. "Ugh, please let it be over…" She heard a knock on her door and bolted up. Her heart pounded. There was mistletoe in the hallway, right above her door. Dare she answer it?

She slowly got off her bed and walked toward the door, her heart rate steadily climbing with each step she took. Her snow white hand grasped the cold, bronze handle of the door. The handle slowly turned beneath her hand. She held her breath and pulled the door open. There, in front of her, stood Kimimaro. Her cheeks filled with blush as she looked at him.

"K- Kimimaro is their something I can help you with?" she stuttered. Her feet moved her back a few inches.

His green eyes were calm. "I simply thought you felt ill. You weren't at the training area, Orochimaru sama wished for me to check on you."

"I'm fine," Sayomi said with a relieved tone. "Just didn't want to be out in the halls today.

The young man nodded understandingly. "I can see why. I do hope I see you tomorrow then, Sayomi sama."

Sayomi nodded. "You will. Thank you." She started to close the door when Kimimaro stopped it and lifted her chin and looked up. A small smile played on his lips. He gently brought his lips to hers and wrapped his arms lightly around her. Sayomi, to her own surprise found herself kissing him back. His hands slid through her silky black hair and their lips parted, deepening the kiss. Sayomi closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his warm mouth against hers.

All too soon, he pulled away and whispered against her lips, "Merry Christmas, Sayomi sama…"

Sayomi smiled softly at him. "You too, Kimimaro san…"

His arms dropped from around her and he backed away, closing the door behind him. Sayomi looked at the door, her cheeks flushed. She put her fingers to her lips and smiled to herself as she sat back down on her bed. Maybe mistletoe wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! So I have this new fan fiction idea, and thought what better way to introduce than through mistletoe and Christmas? This was written within an hour, so sorry for the not so great writing. I just wanted to get it up as soon as Christmas came! Lol. Reviews would be lovely! And thank you so much for reading!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**MelloDramatic**


End file.
